Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV)-l infection is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality around the world, with many new infections occurring daily and the development of a safe and effective HIV vaccine is a critically important global health priority. An effective vaccine for HIV remains elusive and the development of an effective vaccine against HIV is the long-term solution to this problem. The success of the RV144 Thai HIV-1 efficacy trail showing 31% of efficacy has given hope that indeed a protective HIV vaccine can be developed. The goal of this program is to generate novel vaccination approaches that enhance the quantity as well as quality of anti-viral cellular and humoral responses using CD40L as an adjuvant and MVA delta4 as a boosting vector. The overall goal of this administrative core is to provide coordination between projects 1, 2 and 3, and core B, and help with data management and data analyses. This Administrative Core has the following six specific aims: (1) Provide overall coordination for the Program.. (2) Provide data management and statistical support. (3) Provide logistical support for intellectual property filings and negotiations. (4) Assist with publications. (5) Maintain budgets and fiscal oversight. (6) Provide the interface with the HVTN.